


Baby it's Cold Outside - Crowley x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "Now come on, let's go open another bottle of wine. No one is driving tonight, so we may as well."*I do not own Good Omens or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Baby it's Cold Outside - Crowley x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"The snow is really coming down now," I said, brow furrowing as I peered out the window. There was a thick sheet of white covering the ground, the roads almost indistinguishable from the sidewalk.  
"Then I should be going," Crowley replied, setting his wine glass on the table.  
"You really shouldn't," I protested, turning to him, "Your Bentley doesn't have the right tires for this kind of weather."   
Crowley shrugged, as though it didn't really matter.   
"If you destroy that body, there will be Hell to pay and it will come in the form of a mountain of paperwork." I said, using an excuse I knew he could get behind.  
Sighing, Crowley picked up his wine glass again, "Bloody hell, fine. But I don't know where there is a hotel open on Christmas Eve."  
"You could stay here with me," I offered, feeling a slight blush creep into my cheeks. Crowley raised an eyebrow, almost as if he were amused.   
"That's a big step for us," He said, moving closer so that he could pull me to him with his free hand. Leaning against, I gave him my bravest smile.  
"Is the Serpent of Eden scared to share a bed with his girlfriend for the night?" I teased.  
"Not in the least," Crowley answered, bending down to kiss me, "Now come on, let's go open another bottle of wine. No one is driving tonight, so we may as well."


End file.
